


Моно-но аварэ

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Heian Period, Historical, Humor, fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Мамору не дают полюбоваться луной.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Weiss Kreuz мини G — PG-13 2020





	Моно-но аварэ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mono no Aware](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157109) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



> Моно-но аварэ — состояние естественной гармонии, подвижного равновесия между предметом или явлением и человеком, способным пережить его полноту. Предвосхищая дзэн, моно-но аварэ предполагает однобытие с объектом, переживание своего единства с ним.  
> Моно-но аварэ — ключевое понятие эстетики в эпоху Хэйан, красота с легким привкусом меланхолии, «печальное очарование вещей»

Такатори-но Мамору, младший сын человека, уповавшего стать Министром правой руки и сгоревшего в самом жутком пожаре, который, по всеобщему мнению, когда-либо буйствовал в столице, был премного удивлен, когда его созерцанию луны помешал юнец, одетый в то, что при более близком рассмотрении (хотя у Мамору не было ни малейшего желания рассматривать подобную ткань вблизи) можно было назвать лишь мешковиной. 

— Прочь с дороги, дурак! — крикнул юнец и, продемонстрировав неподобающую склонность к акробатике, запрыгнул из сада на энгаву. В руках он держал кинжал пугающей длины и остроты, грязные ноги его были обуты в соломенные сандалии, к подошве которых липли самые невыразимые вещи. Судя по всему, снимать их перед входом в дом юнец не собирался. Как будто этого было мало, по пятам за ним неслась шайка негодяев с дубинами и короткими копьями. Мамору допил чарку сакэ, размышляя, что жизнь таки и вправду скоротечна и что еще до конца этой ночи он будет глядеть не столько на луну, сколько в лицо милосердному Будде. А потому он сделал ту единственную вещь, которую мог сделать в столь прискорбных обстоятельствах: потянулся за чернильным камнем и кистью.

— Белые блики

Луны на клинке, и кровь

Темнеет в чарке

Чернее черной туши.

Напиток для демонов.

— Ты, — произнес юноша, совершенно неподобающе отталкивая ногой труп последнего из негодяев, — толку с тебя. ...ты что, стихи сейчас пишешь?

— Погоди-ка, юноша, — Мамору закончил считать слоги в последней строчке. — Ну вот, чем я могу тебе помочь? — он наградил юнца вымученной улыбкой, надеясь, что сей акт доброй воли умилостивит небеса и помешает низкородному убийце, забрызганному чужими потрохами, отправить его на эти самые небеса.

— Такатори-но Мамору? — уточнил юнец. — Сын Такатори-но Рэйдзи?

Мамору спросил себя, насколько вообще подобает кланяться такому человеку: даже если самосохранение и убеждало проявить осторожность, истинно благородный человек не зайдет за определенную черту. Затем Мамору вспомнил про кинжал, кучу трупов и отвесил юнцу на редкость вежливый поклон.

— Именно так.

Юнец присел подле него на корточки и указал на неприглядные бренные останки негодяев.

— Убийцы, — сказал он. — Хотели тебя прикончить.

— Прошу простить мне эти неучтивые слова, — сказал Мамору, — но, кажется, они преследовали тебя.

Юнец покачал головой, и с неухоженных, как у всех, кто принадлежал к низшему сословию, волос сорвались листья и паутина и упали на пол. Мамору попытался ненавязчиво отодвинуться, чтобы они не коснулись его одежд.

— Я просто вовремя успел им помешать. Где же твои охранники, Такатори-но Мамору? Кажется, их подкупили.

Мамору сдержанно вздохнул. В списке вещей, способных вызвать у него досаду — к примеру, потеря действительно хорошей кисти для письма, горячее сакэ, пролитое в холодный вечер, ошибки в китайских иероглифах, на которые любовник пеняет в послании, хотя должен был просто оценить порыв души — подкуп охранников занимал пятое... ну или, возможно, четвертое место. Мамору потянулся за кистью, чтобы излить свои чувства как подобает, однако его рука словно наткнулась на невидимую стену.

— Прежде чем ты напишешь еще одно стихотворение, — сказал юнец, — поразмысли над тем, что я прикончил всех этих убийц сам — и притом весьма быстро. Как, по-твоему, это сойдет за рекомендации?

— Ты желаешь стать моим охранником? — удивился Мамору. — Мой юный безымянный друг...

— Наги.

— ...да, хорошо, мой юный Наги, вынужден напомнить, что ты появился здесь из ниоткуда, выражаешься в неподобающей манере, а еще у тебя ужасно грязные ноги. Все это делает твое служение в доме любого благородного человека невозможным.

— Да будет вам известно, что грязь можно смыть, — сказал Наги, используя такой высокий стиль, что Мамору еле усидел на месте.

— Правда? — с изумлением спросил он. — Прямо не верится. О. В смысле, я думал, что для человека твоего сословия естественно... — Мамору умолк, по выражению лица Наги сообразив, что чувства, которые он сейчас облекает в слова, возможно, не столь уж и подобающие. — А. В таком случае можешь навестить меня завтра, после того как вымоешь ноги.

Наги поклонился, хотя и почти незаметно.

Мамору задумался, не отослать ли его прочь, но вместо этого лишь отстраненно улыбнулся и снова продолжил созерцать луну. Еще он мимоходом подумал налить себе сакэ, затем вспомнил, что сейчас плещется в его чарке, и решил, что грусть от созерцания луны на трезвую голову станет отличной темой для стиха.

**Author's Note:**


End file.
